Did You Do It?
by greeklover02
Summary: What happens when Joy goes missing? Why does everyone blame Nina? Is Joy alive or not? Who did it? Is Nina really the culprit? Please review, this is my first story! Although, my cousin, GreekGoddess00  formely egyptianprincess00  helped me a little.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story, so be nice! My cousin, GreekGoddess00 (formerly egyptianprincess00), is helping me write this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the copyrighted things in this story!**

PROLOGUE

Nina's POV:

The best and worst day of my life started when Joy disappeared again. The best day part: she wasn't in the way of Fabian and I's relationship. The worst day part: everyone, including Fabian, was mourning her disappearance.

"Why aren't you crying, Nina?" Patricia asked. I feel like a really bad person. I was actually glad she disappeared. I didn't answer her.

"Come on, Nina, we know you have something to do with her disappearance," she started. _Here we go again_, I thought. "You didn't like her because she was getting in the way you and Fabian's relationship. _You _ hired someone to kidnap and or kill her!" she yelled.

"Is this true?" Fabian asked coming up to me. I felt hurt that they would think I would do that to someone. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, look, she's going to cry." Patricia snorted. Fabian laughed along with her. I couldn't hold off long until the water works take full effect on me.

"Admit it, Nina. You did this." Mara said, coming up to me. I thought she was supposed to be the nice one?

"Yeah, Nina. Admit it." Jerome said, putting his arm around Mara.

"Yeah, Nina. Say it." Alfie taunted her.

"Miss Martin, are you responsible for this?" Victor asked, coming down the stairs.

"And I thought Yacker here was bad when I first met her. Job well done, Martin." Eddie said, more like congratulating me rather than blaming me.

"COULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" I yelled, starting to cry, running upstairs to my room.

I collapsed on my bed. I don't remember if I did or didn't cry myself to sleep that night.

**Good, bad? And everyone is dating someone except for Joy. Let's just say, that Joy isn't my **_**favorite **_**character shall we? Please review! Constructive criticism helps!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Are You Here?

**Sorry about not updating, guys. I've been waiting for my cousin, GreekGoddess00 to come sleep over at my house again, because my computer crashed, so we have been using her laptop. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own House of Anubis? Is something wrong with you? Because I obviously don't!**

Nina's POV:

I woke up drenched in sweat. I looked around, and I felt good when I saw Amber sleeping in her bed, soundly. It had been just last night that we figured out Joy went missing. It was only a dream that everyone framed me for killing Joy. I sighed, and got out of bed to use the restroom and splash my face a little.

The cold water felt brilliant on my face. It woke me up, though, but at least it was Friday night; I won't have to go to school tomorrow so I could sleep all I wanted. Might as well just take a shower. That'll make all of the bad thoughts about that dream go away.

Before I knew it, I had stripped down to no clothing, and hoped in the shower. I had just walked out and barely had enough time to wrap a towel around myself before I had a little company walk in on me.

"Ah!" Eddie almost yelled.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in the girls' bathroom at 3 am in the morning?" I yelled, but I didn't care how many people wake up.

"Ssh! And I do this all the time. The boys' bathroom reeks," he said. Then he lowered his voice. "And plus I came to replace the shampoo and conditioner with laundry detergent."

For once I was glad that I kept my toiletries in my room.

"Well, could you, like, I don't know? GET OUT?" I screeched, pointing out that I'm in a towel.

"Oh… Nah, I'm enjoying the view," he said.

I giggled, but opened the door, where Patricia stood looking skeptically at us and I kicked him out.

**Eddie's POV:**

I have to admit that Nina had a pretty smoking body, even though I didn't see _all_ of it. She was smart enough to wrap herself in a towel before I even came strolling in there.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an earsplitting slap on my cheek, knocking me on my butt.

"What was that for?" I asked my girlfriend.

"You were in the bathroom, with-with," she pointed to the bathroom door. "That! And she only had on a thin towel! How could you, Eddie Sweet?"

"I only went in there because the guys' bathroom reeks, and to pull a few pranks!" I defended myself. "I didn't even know she was in there!"

"Yeah, okay. You _didn't _hear the water of the shower, and you _didn't _see the light under the door?" she interrogated me.

To be honest I thought that someone had just left the sink on, like last time, same with the lights, too.

"But-,"

"We're over, Eddie! How could you?" she yelled, and then walked back to her room.

Then the reason for all of this walked out of the bathroom.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. What do I have to lose? "Nina, wanna go out?" I asked.

She slapped my face, and walked back to her room, shaking her head in disgust, and mumbling, "First the dream, and then this? Could someone give me a break?"

Then I decided to go back to my room and get some sleep, but I was still processing what just happened.

**Like it? Don't like it? I liked writing this chapter. Bet it didn't strike you guys to think that the first chapter was a dream, huh? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A MakeOut Session

**I'm back! Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

Nina's POV:

I woke up to a big, sloppy, slimy kiss. I pulled myself away.

"WTF?" I asked.

Eddie Miller was on top of me, shirtless, kissing me. I pushed him off of my bed, and he landed with a thud. I was about to smile satisfied, but he grabbed my leg above my knee (which made me uncomfortable), and pulled me on top of him on the floor.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, uncomfortably.

"'Cause you're my new target," he said, leaning in again. I pushed him off. I wasn't going to fall in love with a womanizer like him. …Right?

"Shut up," I said, and slapped his arm. But then I found myself leaning in for a kiss. Then Amber woke up.

"What…?" she asked. "I must be dreaming."

I quickly pushed myself off of Eddie, recovering from how vulnerable I was just now.

"Amber, it's not what it looks like," I said, more to myself than to her, helping Eddie up. Then I realized something. She thought she was dreaming.

"Yes, Amber, go back to sleep. You're dreaming. You're awesome!" I said, then I started singing a lullaby to her.

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Amber fell back to sleep almost immediately. I quickly pushed Eddie out of the door before he could say something.

_Saved by Amber_, I thought, climbing back in the bed, but not before locking the door again.

**Jerome's POV:**

I peaked in the door of Nina and Amber's room to see Nina sitting on Eddie's lap on the floor, making out with him.

_Gross_, I thought to myself. I took a picture before they could quit.

"What…?" I heard Amber ask sleepily. Nina and Eddie broke apart at the sound of her voice. I went downstairs, looking at the picture on my iPhone.

_Facebook, meet the new couple, Neddie_ I put as the caption, tagging Nina and Eddie in it in the process.

**Anyone surprised Nina let her guard down? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

Amber's POV:

Ok so I was on my facebook page and I saw the nasty devastating kiss. I thought that was only a dream though? I ran to my room where Nina and Mara sat discussing the schools website.

"Nina come here now!" I said impatiently.

"Why what happened?" Nina said abruptly.

"Just come to the living room!" I said running back down stairs.

So Nina made her way down to where I stood and I showed her the photo.

"Who the hell exposed us to the media?" Nina asked.

Then we heard someone rushing downstairs it was Fabian.

"I am guessing Fabian saw the photo?" Nina screeched.

"Nina how could you?" Fabian said sounding a little jealous.

"Fabian this is not your business" I said looking sorta pale.

"Considering she is my girlfriend!" Fabian said angrily.

"Okay I understand but I saw the whole thing Eddie came onto her!" I said

"I will beat the crap out of him!" Fabian said going to his room.

Fabian's POV:

When I got to Eddie's room he was smirking at the photo. I went in and punch him in his face!

"Why the hell did you kiss my fucking girlfriend!" Fabian interrogated Eddie.

"What the fuck she is hot!" Eddie yelled.

"Okay be ready to fight in 30 minutes!" Fabian said.

30 minutes later in front of Anubis house.

When I arrived Eddie was there waiting to fight when we started to fight 5 minutes into the fight I already beat the crap out of him! I let go and Nina, Mara, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and Victor was already there calling the ambulance.

"So Nina we still dating?" Fabian asked curiously.

"Yes of course!" Nina said running to go kiss fabain.

That night Alfie went spend the night with Amber and Nina came to my room.

" So you got pretty jealous back there uh; oh and did I tell you the plan between me and Eddie worked on you and Patricia because we are all back together!" Nina said tensed.

" Lets cut to the chase me and you both want to sleep together so lets do it!" Fabian said blushing.

Five nude minutes later Victor yelled what is going on up the Rutter and Lewis is that a girls voice I hear.

"Oh my gosh we are going to get caught!" Nina said getting dressed.

**Will they get caught sleeping together? Are will Nina find a new tunnel that is in Fabian's room that will lead to something breath taking. ( EVEN THOUGH IT ISNT LIKE THIS IN HOA I AM MAKING IT LIKE THIS IN MY STORY CAUSE WE ALL NO EDDIE WOUL.D WIN) BTW, GreekGoddess00 dint help. **


	5. Chapter 5: New Tunnel?

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!**

Nina's POV:

So me and Fabian were well you know and we were making so much noise and now Victor is coming up the stairs!

"Go behind my hamper." Fabian said pointing to the hamper closest to the closet.

"Alright, look Fabian my necklace is glowing when I get closer to the hamper!" I said.

"Maybe it is another tunnel we can get the gang early tomorrow since it is Saturday but hurry and hide!" he said.

Just then Victor stormed in and demanded to know where Alfie was.

"He is in the restroom!" Fabian replied.

"I am giving you two one last warning then you will be cleaning this whole house top to bottom with your bare hands." Victor yelled waking everyone one from their sleep.

Then he left the room slamming the door behind him.

"You can come out Nina and you better go back to your room" Fabian said with relieve.

" NINA!" Fabian said worried.

I heard him through the tunnels wall.

"I am in here!" I said banging on the stone wall.

"I told you not to go in there we would go in the morning!" Fabian said.

"I did not do it on purpose on the wall in here and I quote it says " When the chosen one approaches I shall bring her/him in and give a clue!" I said.

"What do you think that means do you see anything?" Fabian asked curiously.

"No!" I said

"Well come out!" Fabian said.

"I can't I lost my lock it!" I said.

"Wait there is a crack right here and your… your locket is broken!" Fabian whimpered.

"Can you fix it?" I cried.

"Yea but it will take about 2 days." Fabian said worried

"Go get the gang see if they can help speed up time and get it fixe by tomorrow morning!" I yelled in a low manner.

Fabian's POV:

So I went and got the whole gang and we had all the pieces together but we were missing one piece that was so tiny that we may never find it.

"Nina we have bad news you may be stuck in there for a very long time!" Amber said.

"Is it because one of the pieces is missing because if so it's with me so I guess I won't be getting out ever." Nina said.

Then we all heard Nina throwing up.

**Did you guys see the new house of Anubis I want to hurt joy so bad. Oh and yes if you are confused the first chapter is a dream and joy will come back in the story but dead. Will Nina ever get out and why do you think she is throwing up will the chosen one a secret about why she is throwing up? If you want the questions stay tuned in and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Giving Birth to a Chosen One

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!**

* * *

><p>Fabian's POV:<p>

So after the throw up incident the wall blew to pieces!

"Nina you alright?" I asked searching for where she was.

"Yea." She said full of vomit.

"Why did the wall blow to pieces as soon as you threw up?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe it is the flesh of the chosen one that did it." She said not really sure.

"Ok maybe but we still have to fix your lock it." I said.

"Fabian do you not realize I threw up after we you know, and you should know a chosen one develops faster I can have a kid in like 2 weeks or one month!" she said scared.

"Alright I don't care I will still want to be with you forever." I said.

"Wait the night Joy disappeared didn't she pick our clothes in the hamper and then she went missing maybe it is only when we get to close to it the tunnel opens!" I said looking a the blown to pieces tunnel.

"Ok maybe so I heard cries and yells while I was stuck in there we have to go search before she is dead and it is to late." Nina yelled.

So the whole gang and I walked in and we did see a trail a blood leading up to a body all cut up but it wasn't Joy. Then we stopped for a second because we heard a familiar voice. It was my godfather ,Vera ,Victor ,and a strange person disguised. They formed a circle with two bodies not quite dead yet but almost one was JOY! The other girl I recognized as Adison. They were mumbling words and then a light flashed in our direction and we ran but Nina stayed, and a bubble formed around her and her baby stomach! She understood those words I guess and she spoke back like she was used to it. Then she did the strangest thing she levitated herself! Then I ran to her and she fell down and glared at me like what she had almost finished the job by getting victor off our backs!

"Sorry what were you doing?" I asked scared and worried.

"I was about to make them lose their memeory." I yelled

Then she fell to her knees and blood flowed down her legs.

" I think since I discovered I am more powerful than I expected the baby to is going to be powerful to and I am now having the baby," I heard Nina saying while her voice faded.

Then I to did a strange thing I grabbed her and I already knew the chosen one who became pregnant had to have her baby in the secret hospital where Frobisher-Smythe's ghost delivers the baby. Then another thought came to me I to will be powerful to because I slept with her and the baby will be the most powerful human being to ever walk the earth.

"Ok, Nina you just had our baby and she was glowing for a while do you know that our baby to is a chosen one now right along with you?" I said and asked.

"No I didn't know that but nice to know and I do know one thing and it just came to me you to have some of the chosen blood." Nina managed.

"Wait, so I didn't get to run that fast because I slept with you it is because I touched your blood?" I asked.

"No you got it because you slept with me but you also got it because you touched my blood." Nina said.

Nina's POV:

"So what should we name our baby?" Fabian asked

"I like the name Stella do you?" I asked.

"Yea I love it!" Fabian said.

"Ok we have to keep her safe from victor." Nina said sleepily.

Then I heard Fabian mumble, "I am glad we are having a baby now I can... Nina."

"Did you say something?" I asked excitedly.

"No I don't think so." Fabian lied

Then I feel into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Fabian was saying? Do you like it please review. Oh yea the baby will be a chosen one but so will Nina. <strong>


	7. Settling DownKeeping Stella a Secret

Nina's POV:

When I woke up Fabian wasn't there but I was still in the secret hospital and I wasn't alone I was there with my beautiful baby daughter! She had dirty blonde hair almost brown. Ice blue eyes but don't ask me where that color comes from. Frobisher-Smythe's ghost had just entered and had told me to stay one more night and that Fabian would be coming back soon.

" I have a question do you think Fabian has planned something special because he mumbled something about … Nina?" she asked curiously.

" well if I told you what I knew it would spoil it but just know that I gave him my $25,ooo gold chest for something specia.l" he said smirking.

With that he said you and Stella should get some rest and so I fell asleep. I woke with a somebody shaking me. It was Fabian holding some baby supplies and a jewelry box. He set them down started to move his lips but no words came out.

Fabian's POV:

So I left the secret hospital to tell all the Sibunas about Nina and the baby, Stella.

They were all so excited to know how they were doing and I had a picture to show them. They all put in $155 to get the baby its supplies. So I left to go get the supplies when Frobisher- Smythe appeared and told me he knew I wanted to MARRY Nina. Yeah I was planning to MARRY her.

"So how do you know?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter how I know but I will give you all the money you need to but the ring for the wedding and stuff" exclaimed Frobisher-Smythe.

I ran to the jewelry store and got a beautiful ring for Nina and after I had everything I went back to the secret hospital. I woke Nina up and I tried to propose to her but no sound came out. Instead I just told her how I got the supplies her eyes lit up when she heard how everyone helped out.

"Nina Martin will you marry me?" I said opening the ring case.

"YES !" she exclaimed crying.

"When?" I asked

"Pick a date anytime?" Nina said.

"Ok" I said surprised.

"Well what will we tell Victor and where will we live at with a child and how will we keep her from Victor?" Nina said

"Well we can say its your niece and you have to take care of her because her parents died." Fabian said throwing out an idea.

"Good idea yea we'll do that and drop out of school and live near school so they can see Stella.

The next day Frobisher told Nina and I to go to school he would watch Stella and also find us 2 big houses to choose from. So when we got to school we went to Mr. Sweet and we told him we were getting married and dropping out of school. He freaked out and he said he was happy for us and he knew we had a kid and wanted to know her name. We told him Stella and with that we left school and went meet Frobisher to choose a house and settle down our family.

**Sorry it was short and I didn't update sooner but my computer is broken im using my cousin/friends computer and the first chapter was a dream and this is a fabina story and thanks for the comments! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Victor's Nice Side

Nina's POV:

*8 months later*

So Frobisher had picked out two amazing houses, which Fabian and I couldn't chose, but surprisingly Stella had a good chose she picked the bigger one. She is a very smart kid. She even made the price go down by crying in front of the finance person and she dropped the price to $480,000 because she wanted to get rid of us. Her being the chosen one she is smarter than many babies and she knows how to talk a little. The other night she told her dad to get out the bed he didn't listen so she kinda well-made him. Stella now weighs 12lbs 6 oz., and is 14 inches long, and her eyes became a tad bit darker, her hair is to her ears, and she can walk. Stella knowing how to talk and all picked out a couple decorations for her huge room. Stella even picked out her Nannies, Nanny Patricia and Nanny Amber. Her Parans were Eddie and Jerome.

Our house has two stories, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a small guest house with two rooms and two bathrooms.

I decide that we take a visit to Anubis House one day. I hold Stella's hand, as Fabian follows behind us as I knock on the door.

Amber opens it, smiling when she sees us.

"Nanny Amber!" Stella cries, and jumps into Amber's arms.

"Hey, Stell!" Amber says, spinning her around.

I hear footsteps as I walk into the house. Patricia and Mara come down the stairs. Mara has a book in her hand, and Patricia has dye.

At first, they were both scowling, but when they saw us, their scowls transformed into huge grins.

When Stella's eyes lock on Patricia, she jumps from Amber's grasp, pushing her down in the process, and runs up the stairs to give Patricia a hug.

"Well, I see which nanny you prefer," Amber mumbles.

"I heard that! But it's true," Stella says.

I laugh and help Amber up.

"Fabian and I are still alive, you know," I say.

Amber smiles at me, and gives me a hug.

"How've you been?" she asks.

"Great," I say. "Fabian and I are thinking about having one more. But we're waiting until we get married, in two months. I thought I sent the invitation to you."

"Oh, you did. But I've been so busy lately, because Mr. Winkler says that if I don't start pulling my grades up, I won't get to graduate and I'll fail!" she wails.

"It's okay. I forgive you," I laugh.

"Where's Fabian?" asks Amber.

I turn around to look, but he's not there.

"Hmm…" I think aloud. "I could've sworn he was standing behind me…"

I don't give it much thought, and assume that he's with Mick. Of course he is! He hasn't seen him in eight months.

"FABIAN!" I yell.

He pokes his head out from around the corridor.

"What?" he asks.

"Come see," I say.

Fabian walks towards me.

"Let's go see Victor," I whisper in his ear. He nods, and follows me up the stairs.

**Victor's POV:**

"Rutter, Martin!" I yell as I see them walking up the stairs. I use my opportunity to talk to them, while they're not with their friends, or their _niece_.

"Oh," colors floods into Nina's cheeks. "We were just coming to see you!"

"What made you two leave this house and decide to get married? More like who gave you permission? Back in my day, this was called eloping! Definition, run away together and get married without anyone else's say!" I yell.

"Wow, Victor!" Nina exclaims. "You haven't changed one bit, haven't you? You're still the grumpy person you used to be."

"_We _gave _ourselves _permission, because we love each other," Fabian pipes up.

"Do not insult me, Martin!" I say. "And _don't _talk back to me, Rutter!"

"Well, if you want me to let you in on a little secret, Stella is not my niece!" Nina shouts.

"Well who is she?" I spit back.

"Our daughter," Fabian cuts in.

"WHAT?" I yell. "WHEN DID YOU TWO HAVE THE TIME TO DO THAT?"

"At night, before you said, 'it's ten o' clock! Five minutes, and then I want to hear a _pin drop_," Nina says in an impressive British accent and a horrible imitation of me.

"Well…I have changed…I have been so busy trying to get to mask and the elixir… How did I let this happen?" I ask myself.

"Yeah, so it's sort of your fault," Nina concludes.

"Like I said, I've _changed,_" I repeat. "I'm nicer to the kids. Much nicer. I let them spend the night with whoever they want. And, just to let you know, I'm very happy for you, but I was just very shocked… Can I see her?"

"Wow, you've gotten nicer?" Fabian exclaims under his breath. I hear it, but dismiss it.

"Of course you can see her!" Nina and Fabian say in unison.

Nina walks out of my office and grabs a little girl out of Patricia's arms.

She has dirty blond/light brown hair, and cerulean blue eyes. She's very beautiful.

When Nina walks back into the room, I see it. I can feel it, too.

She has a dim, gold aura around her. It's powerful. _Very _powerful…I'd bet if they trained her, she would have powers.

I get up from my desk, and approach her carefully, because I'm not sure if the golden aura I saw is also a shield.

"Hi," I say softly, in a tone I've never used since I was a young lad.

"You're old," the little girl giggles.

I laugh. "Why, yes, my dear. Way older than I look," I say, mumbling the last part to myself.

She jumps into my arms.

"Whoa," I exclaim, almost falling over.

"My name is Stella," she says. "Can you be my grandpa?"

I laugh again. "It's up to your parents. But I can only be a substitute."

"Of course!" Nina and Fabian say in unison.

"I love you, Grandpa," Stella says, hugging my chest. I'm awestruck. How can this tiny creature love someone so fast that she barely even knows? No one has said that they've loved me. Ever. Not even my father.

"I…I love you, too," I mumble, but loud enough for her to hear me.

"Martin, Rutter, you may attend school here again, and I can watch her."

They nod.


	9. Chapter 9: Cliffhanger

Stella's POV:

Well my parents have told me a lot about how mean Victor was, but he is so nice to me and I could tell by my gut that he would never do anything to hurt me. It seemed my mommy also knew it to.*in victor's office*

"What do you want to do today sweetie?" Victor asked.

"It seems that you don't have anything to do hear can we go for a walk?" I asked

"Well lets go ask your parents because I don't know if they want us to leave the house," Victor said.

So we went find my mommy and daddy and they agreed to let us go for a walk in the park. On the way to the park we meet up with this very old looking lady and she was the worst looking creature on the earth. She had pitiful blonde choppy hair and ugh the wrinkles on this lady looked worse than victor's to me. Victor told me to stay away but she came up to us an she asked who is was.

"Who am I?" I asked the old lady with an attitude. "Who are you?"

"I asked first but I'm Vera?" she said.

"Well I'm Fabian and Nina's daughter why do you need to know its none of your business anyway!" I said giving her a sassy smirk.

"Now Stella no need to be mean, but let's get away from her," victor cut in.

When we left Vera all by herself she looked mad at me for being so sassy to her.

**Nina's POV:**

I walk into class and take a seat next to Fabian. He's fishing through his bag for something, frantically.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" I ask Fabian.

He turns to look at me. He has that cute frown that he always gets when he's concentrating. I can also see tiny beads of sweat lining his forehead.

"Fabian…what's wrong? You're starting to scare me. I knew we shouldn't have come back to school! Let' go h—,"

"No, it's not that. I think I left my Maths textbook back at the house. How long do we have until class?"

"Roughly three minutes," I say.

"Okay…I'll try to be back in time."

"But it takes ten minutes just to get there and back! You've never been tardy in your life!"

"I'll risk it…" Fabian says, getting up and walking out the door.

Fabian doesn't come back the whole class. I was starting to get worried. Did he fall? Did he pass out, overusing his energy? Did he die?

I guess some of those are unreasonable…well, the dying part is. I guess the mother side of me makes me worry.

Two hours later, Fabian still hasn't come back. It's lunch time, and I'm getting worried out of my mind. I had to put on deodorant twice.

When I am about to take a bite of my burger, my phone sings Fabian's text tone.

_Sorry I didn't come back for class…skipping the rest of the day, because I didn't want to be marked tardy…_, it read.

I smile to myself. My little nerdy fiancé. He always makes his texts so formal, like old women (if old women know how to text?). He also was nerdy enough to believe that one tardy would affect his college and job applications.

I shake my head and continue my lunch.


End file.
